In the name of the Akimichis
by Enfraam
Summary: a small credit to choji and how his way of the shinobi might differ from other konohas nins


**That's a small credit to choji and his clan that doesn't get enough consideration for their fighting style in a shinobi world**

**before u ask, himura is tenten family name (don't know if its made up or if its real) and a naginata is a japanese medieval spear (much like choji's father use)**

«... and fear not what lurks in the shadows, for where there are shadows lies our authority » Shikamaru finished seeming utterly bored at this allegiance from the clan ceremony to the new Hokage.

The ceremony had been going for the past 2 hours and even Naruto, who was achieving his very dream today seemed eager to see it end as fast as possible.

As Choji stepped forward, Hiashi Hyugga could be heard whispering to Neji: "we could skip those lower clans speech, specially the Akimichis, all they do is take blows and fight like samurais infantry..."

Not bothering to retort to that, Choji stepped forward in his war armor and naginata in hands, quickly running a few handseals and muttering "body expand no justu"

As the smoke cleared from the main square plaza of Konoha, a 10 meter tall choji kneeled in front of Naruto, still looking down on him as if it were a scared guinea pig.

Planting his spear in front of him and making the whole place shake, his voice started to resonate into the plaza:

"We are the Akimichis !

When you see us, we will, most likely, not be attired formally. We will be encased in my steel. It will be dirty, bloody, and battered. We do not have a quick tongue or eloquent speech. We know nothing of the manners of politics, or the etiquette of the formal ball.

We are known by many names. . Meatball, Fighter, Brawler, Corpse, some even calls us Fatso

We are the Akimichis!

We have not the capability, nor the inclination, to hide. We cannot strike from stealth with devastating blows, then fade into the darkness such as Naras. We cannot incinerate a foe from twenty paces away like the Uchihas. We cannot deal death from a distance, safe from the return attacks of our enemies like the Himura's. In order to kill, we must be close with the enemy. We see their eyes. We smell their breath. We taste his fear. And they taste ours.

We cannot bend Nature to do our bidding. We cannot tap into souls and emotions and force them to do what we command like the Yamanakas. We cannot study the chakra flow and master it to my control like the Hyuggas. We command nought but our body, and our will. It is by those, and those alone, that we stand or fall.

We fight on our journey. No pets or puppets, summoned or created as weapons or shields. No loyal beasts of the plains or woods, to defend us and comfort us in our pain. Our sole companion is our flesh. We must care for it better than any Inuzukas has ever cared for his beast. We must master it more than any has ever mastered his pet. Without me, it is useless. Without it, I am nothing.

We cannot heal. We mostly shield. We cannot call upon the gods and see my prayers answered. We call to the spirits of our ancestors in the heat of battle, yet they are silent. Our only ability to protect is to offer ourselves, our blood and bone and sinew, as a sacrifice. To draw the attacks of our foes. To take the blows that would kill a lesser being, and continue to fight on.

We cannot kill with the speed and grace of the Hyuggas, the suddenness and shock of the ANBUs, or the flamboyance and power of the Uchihas. When we kill, it is a slow business. Slow and bloody for all concerned, ourselves included. We fight on, pummeled and battered so that our companions may receive the glory of the kill and the wreaths of victory. If we die and they yet live, it is an expected sacrifice.

We come in all sizes. We've been fighting under the Fire Flag on a million battlefields. We are dismissed by the Daimyo, scorned by the nobles, lectured by the medic nins, and forgotten by the civilians. Until the time when the echoes of battle sound, and those who would destroy them come forth. And then the cry goes up..."Where, oh where, are the Akimichis?"

Pray to your gods that we continue to answer that call.

Few do answer the call. Fewer still survive. It is a long and hard road, this way of the Akimichis. Along it lie pain, and fear, and death. Scant rewards and scanter gratitude. At the end, for most, is an anonymous grave on the memorial stone. If they are lucky.

And yet,We fight on. I do not even know why. Perhaps for glory, perhaps for money, perhaps for our country, perhaps for our family, perhaps for food. Perhaps it is simply all we know how to do. But fight we will. Whether you appreciate it or not. Whether you even notice it or not. We will be out there, on the battle lines. Fighting. Killing. Dying.

We are the Akimichis.

Death is our business.

Be it theirs...or ours. "

**edit: just made a few updates to correct some mistakes, mostly i had written it in first singular person but since he's talking on behalf of all his clan i turned it into first plural person but i had left some some singular around, should be fine by now and make therefore more sense.**


End file.
